In electrical power distribution systems, individual circuit breakers are housed within a switchgear cabinet and periodically need to be disconnected, tested and re-connected. The disconnection and re-connection of the circuit breakers is accomplished by “racking” or displacing the circuit breakers in the switchgear cabinet via a racking mechanism associated with the circuit breaker.
In order to rack the circuit breaker, the operator can be required to wear protective personal equipment that is heavy and cumbersome while operating a racking tool. The tool for racking the circuit breakers typically includes a handle that is inserted through an opening in the cabinet and engaged to the racking mechanism within the cabinet. The racking mechanism is then screw-driven by rotating the handle to displace the circuit breaker in the cabinet for disconnection and re-connection of the circuit breaker with conductors in the switchgear cabinet.
Since such circuit breakers may be installed in energized switchgear, the racking of circuit breakers out of and into the switchgear is potentially dangerous for the operator. The ability to efficiently and safely complete the racking procedure is further hindered by the cumbersome personal protective equipment and the required manipulation of the racking tool. For example, racking tools can include heavy and/or cumbersome components, such as a motor and elongated rigid shaft, that are required to be aligned with the racking mechanism and maintained in alignment during the racking process. Therefore, improvements are needed in this area.